Thief What?
by OrianPrime92
Summary: What if... What if Yami Bakura had never been the Thief King in Ancient Egypt. What if he was the Thief... Queen...? Sickleshipping ! Akefia/YBxMariku/YM HIATUS, I'm sorry!
1. Chapter 1

… Yes, Akefia wants to murder me right now for this, but I don't care~! I been obsessed wit'm for, like, EVER, ever since I discovered what his past life was even without watching Dawn of the Duel(which I have finally gotten to start watching~!), but then I discovered sickleshipping.

It's my new love. I swear to the gods it is. X3 So, this is kinda, like, WAY AU to the Yugioh series... And set in Ancient Egypt. And Akeifa is going to be OOC because he's the (eventual)woman in the relationship.

Akefia: *being held back by Mariku* DAMN YOU! I WILL GUT YOU AND- *continues on*

… Yeah... I don't own YuGiOh, or Akefia, or Mariku for that matter(Thank the gods for other fangirls/boys~!) I **do** own this plot though~! And the altering of Mariku's name to be Marikuano. XD

Akefia ran through the streets of the desert village. He had to make it back before his lord realized he had gone against his orders and went on the thieving mission with the others. It was foolish of him to go with them, especially after their lord told him not to. It was, is, a suicide mission. All of the others were either captured or killed. Was information about those tablets really worth the effort? Worth the lives? The other thieves thought so. His lord thought it was silly, since they were merely thieves. The other thieves, though, went ahead with it, roping Akefia into thinking that it would impress their King. It was foolish to think that their leader was unimpressed with him. Their king had already been impressed with him when he asked him to join his personal band of thieves.

"There!" He heard a guard shout. He forced his legs to pick up the pace. He found an alley to sneak into and he did. He ran to the end of the alley, cussing as it ended with a wall.

"Well, well, well... What have we here..." A man chuckled. It was the wielder of the Millennium Rod. He backed up into the wall, heart pounding. He was, honestly, terrified. He was going to be taken to the pharaoh's presence, and be executed. Or just be killed on the spot. Either way, he was going to die. He closed his eyes, waiting for the attack. Instead he heard shouts and cries of pain. He opened his eyes, his eyes locking with the violet eyes of his king.

"Akefia..." The man growled. He flinched, looking down in shame.

"My lord... I-"

"Don't bother. Come on, up the wall!" The man snarled, climbing up the wall before helping Akefia. A horse was waiting at the bottom on the other side. Akefia jumped after his leader, landing behind him on the horse. They rode in silence for hours as they traveled back to their small village of thieves. Some people stopped and stared when they entered an oasis. Akefia slid off the horse's back and waited for his king to dismount or speak, perhaps both. The man dismounted and turned to him He raised his hand to slap Akefia. The Egyptian thief flinched, expecting the blow. But instead of being slapped, the thief king slapped the horse's behind, letting it go get water. Akefia opened his eyes, stunned.

"L-Lord...?" He asked.

"Not now Akefia. Not with witnesses." The king said.

"... Yes Lord Marikuano." He said, following the man to the water pool. They drank in silence as people started to drift away to continue their way home. Once it was dark, and he was starting to fall asleep, laying his head on his lord's leg, did the older thief speak.

"You were foolish Akefia." The man said, Akefia flinched, moving to sit up. Marikuano kept his hand on him, though, preventing him from sitting up. "I told you specifically not to go, and you went anyways. What would you have done had I not gotten to you!" Akefia stared at the fire they had started a while ago.

"... I would have found a way to escape." He said. At least, he would've tried.

"Damnit, Akefia, you have no idea how much you mean to me, do you?" Marikuano spat. Akefia scoffed.

"I'm your lap dog." He replied.

"Akefia, Akefia, Akefia... You are far more valuable to me..." Marikuano sighed. Akefia frowned and sat up, staring at the other.

"Then what am I to you?" He asked, "What do you think of me, Marikuano?" The thief lord leaned close to him, their lips brushing lightly against each other.

"You are my _life_... My reason to get up with Amun-Ra(1)... Why I am doing all of this..." Akefia felt his cheeks burn. Did his king... _love_ him...? "Akefia... Please... Become my queen..." Impossible! He was dreaming. No way did the greatest, most beautiful thief want him to be his Thief Queen. "Please Akefia..." The King's lips brushed his again. Slowly, he nodded, a smile starting to grace his features.

"Yes... Yes Marikuano..." Marikuano kissed him again.

"Then let Amun-Ra be our witness..." He spoke softly as the sun started to rise.

TBC...

I read somewhere that Amun-Ra, when "rising", is, like, the sun-god rising from his trip to the underworld or something. So Marikuano meant that Akefia was his reason to get up with the sun.

When Marikuano said "then let Amun-Ra be our witness", I'm saying that they pretty much are getting hitched by having sex. I don't know how Ancient Egyptians got married, but I know that most religions(I think) believe that sex makes the marriage official. So, if there are official ceremonies and stuff for ancient egyptian marriages(which I'm most CERTAIN there are), since these two are thieves, they can't get a ceremony done unless there was an official or something in their village, which there isn't 'cause it's all of thieves.

If you know any official egyptian marriage ceremonies or traditions, TELL ME CAUSE I'M DOING A SPIN OFF OF THIS LATER FOR MODERN-TIME YAMI BAKURA AND YAMI MARIK~! *Evil laughter*

And I know that Akefia isn't Yami Bakura's real name. As sad as that is.


	2. AN

A/N: I've been thinking of doing my own little thing, and I've decided to go through all my fics posted to re-vamp some of them. I'll be taking some down for ever, and putting some up for adoption by other authors. I'll be making a note of what's going to be re-vamped, what's going to be put up for adoption, and what's being taken down or just left on permanent Hiatus(If I get lazy and realize I might want to re-vamp it later). Once that is done, those that are going to be re-vamped will be put on a hold while I do a fic that I want to put my whole being into. Think of Black Dragon Queen's Transformers '07 Movieverse _Cover Me_. I've always wanted to do a fic completely for my own enjoyment, and not something I think others would like as well. I will be starting that when I start moving to Florida on August 2nd, during the road trip. Yes, it will be a Transformers fic, so sorry to my non-TF fans. I'll also be working on Long Hauler Letters, since it's just simple letters that are just pure fluff between the constructicons.

So, I'm sorry if you all were excited about this story. I just think it's time I started to do a fic that I really could put my everything into without other distractions and worries outside of future school work. I hope you understand.

Love,

Orian


End file.
